1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural building panel and particularly to a core for a building panel which is relatively lightweight and which can be transported to a job site at which, upon erection thereof, a hard coat of cementitious material may be applied interiorly and exteriorly on the main faces of the core to define a versatile, easy to install, relatively lightweight building panel with strength and excellent thermal resistance, the latter being an important feature of this invention.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many construction panels disclosed in the prior art and some of which have been utilized. It is preferable that a building construction panel is insulated insofar as heat transmitting qualities are concerned and preferably has favorable sound transmission qualities.
Many prior art building panels were erected at the construction site and cementitious material applied to opposing faces of the panels. A suitable cementitious material often used is concrete. When applied, it exerts a substantial amount of force, i.e., often at a pressure of about 25 pounds per square foot being applied to the main faces of the insulating core is not uncommon. This results in a construction panel which is not uniform and not acceptable.